


Красное на белом

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: красное на белом — почти красиво.





	Красное на белом

Вода приобрела насыщенный розовый цвет и становилась ещё темнее с каждым движением ловких пальцев зельевара. Кровавая корка на её волосах потрескалась и шелушится, но всё равно с трудом поддаётся. Изначально она, может быть, смотрелась очень даже красиво — красное на белом — но теперь, она свернулась и почернела, отчего смотрится почти отталкивающе и довольно пугающе.

Увидев её, Северус сначала перепугался, пока не пригляделся и не понял, что кровь на её голове чужая, но всё равно дрожащими руками ощупал и осмотрел каждый сантиметр её кожи, чтобы убедиться в этом. А затем только и осталось увести девушку подальше от чужих глаз, чтобы смыть эту мерзость с её волос.

Пена отливает красным. Северус массирующими движениями намыливает волосы девушке, смывая с них кровь — хорошо бы вместе с ней вымыть из головы все горестные мысли и воспоминания, но если бы всё было так просто. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться магией — одно движение палочкой и простенькое заклинание, и ничто бы не напоминало ему об ужасном зрелище, представшим перед ним в подземелье. Но нет, так надёжнее и человечнее, что ли. 

Гиффиндорцы нападают четко и слаженно, небольшими группками, как правило, на одиночек или парочки. Разделив мир на чёрное и белое, гриффиндорцы не знают пощады и не идут на компромиссы. Северус знает, что если сейчас он выйдет из своего кабинета и пройдётся по замку, то наткнётся на жестоко избитого, хорошо, если не убитого, студента со своего факультета, и завтра Алекто вновь будет рвать и метать, а всех гриффиндорцев жестоко накажут. Но сейчас мужчина предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего об этом не знает и позаботиться о той, что ему дорога. 

Вода становится почти алой, пока Северус оттирает кровь с волос и кожи Дафны, и ему кажется, что она уже никогда не станет чистой.

Наверное, это жутко эгоистично, предаваться иллюзии спокойствия и почти счастья за закрытыми дверями, но Северус так устал от этой войны, хотя теперь ему вновь есть за что сражаться. Он не знает, что через несколько часов в замок ворвётся Поттер со своей шайкой, и к утру Хогвартс падёт. И прежде чем отправиться к Лорду, он увидит Дафну в последний раз в развалинах замка, лежащую в неестественной позе и со стекающей по светлым волосам кровью — красное на белом — почти красиво.


End file.
